


Lost at Sea

by Inkkblots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean Winchester is reckless, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Ending, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkblots/pseuds/Inkkblots
Summary: The angels fell; and the Winchesters pulled over to the side of the road to watch.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago (2014ish???) but recently spruced it up. and figured I'd post it since I never did. Also I'm starting to write more so hopefully I'll be posting more often instead of once every few years lol.
> 
> This is posted on AO3 and AO3 only, nowhere else has permission to post this work.

He waded into the water, not caring that his shoes sunk into the sand. The ocean salt wrapped around his legs, pulling him further out to sea. He trudged ever onward, drawn out to sea like a magnet pulled by determination. The water wrapped up and around his waist, his jeans soaked, the phone in his pocket no doubt ruined; but still he marched onward. Salt water leaked down his face to rejoin the ocean as he was soon in up to his chest. His arms raised above the water, but the waves reached up to grab at his elbows and soak his sleeves. Turning his dark red over shirt nearly as black as his t-shirt.  
A voice cried out from the shore, begging and pleading for him to come back. He blocked it out but still he could hear it crying for him to return, screaming for him to come home and back onto the land where he belonged.  
He couldn’t stop moving forward.  
His chest ached as he remembered the lights in the sky. The torn and battered silhouette of wings against the sunset. Tiny lights raining down like stars. Raining down from space to scatter across the earth. Some lights were burning up and blinking out, fading from existence. One light had burned brighter than the others; the silhouette of black wings against the sky. He knew those wings immediately, pulling over and jumping from the car. He ran as fast as he could, that falling burning light above him moving closer.  
The voice yelled for him to stop, but he refused to listen, couldn’t. The light grew bigger as it soared overhead; then grew smaller. Dimming as it sailed out over the horizon. A falling beacon, blinking it’s light out over the sea.  
A beacon calling out to him, pulling him forward. He was desperate to find the fallen light before it was too late.  
A wave crashed overhead, pulling him under. His shoes like weights strapped around his feet. He pressed onward still, thrusting his arms forward to propel him out further. Kicking his feet in defiance of the waves that would push him back to shore.  
The light was straight ahead on the horizon; straight out to sea. It flashed bright one last time before blinking out, vanishing from sight. His eyes burned and the taste of the ocean filled his mouth as he screamed. He fought harder against the ocean, the water threatening to pull him under and relieve him of his grief. He shouted in defiance once more, struggling ever onward.  
The shoreline was distant behind him, the yelling voice lost on the wind. Its owner no more than a dark smear against the bright sand in the distance. He gritted his teeth and struggled onward. His arms raising and falling to pull him closer to that burnt out beacon.  
Ahead there was a scattering of feathers drifting in the current. Long and oil black. The quills broken as if they had torn free rather than been plucked from the massive wings they once belonged to. He paused and reached out to grab one, treading water and struggling to stay above. The feather was singed along its edge, and long as his forearm. He dropped it back into the ocean and watched it drift away. Swimming further out now, as fast as his body would allow him.  
He swam out further than he thought he could. His lungs and muscles burning with exertion. He managed to kick his shoes off, letting them sink into the depth below. Relieving him of some of the weight holding him back.  
The waves lessened and the ocean became almost flat, some rough chop occasionally reaching up a to caress his face and force its way into his mouth. He spit up the salt and pushed onward, desperate. He pulled himself out to sea further and further for what felt like forever. The sun that was setting now burning its last warmth over the horizon before fading from the edge of the sea entirely. The moon was dark, absent from the sky above leaving only twilight stars to burn through the few clouds. A canopy of constellations unfolding above him as he pushed himself further, pushing through the glass mirror reflecting the stars above.  
The ocean grew still and dark as he saw the light colored coat bobbing in the water ahead. A breath left him like a hurricane, taking all hope with it. The coat was wet and clinging to the frame of a man, bobbing in the water. His face was down and pressed into the water.  
Out of his back grew what had once been massive wings. Sleek and beautiful like those of a predatory bird. Now they were mangled. Feathers missing from all over, bits of bone visible through patches of torn muscle. One wing was even missing completely, no more than a bloodied stump sticking out from beneath the torn coat. Turning the light material darker around it.  
He swam up to the figure and turned him so his head was above water. The angel was beautiful, with dark hair now matted against his forehead with water. His head lolled back to rest on the man's shoulder. He was so cold and so pale, his eyes closed as if refusing to reflect the stars above them.  
The man let out an agonizing scream. One arm helping him to stay afloat, while the other kept the angel upright and against him. He turned to look back to shore and found that it was too dark; it blended with the horizon and disappeared from sight. He let out another cry, screaming his frustration and anguish.  
“Why did you leave me,” he hoarsely whispered. His throat aching as he gasped for breath; his lungs burning. “Why?”


End file.
